Falling For You
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: Join SPR as they go on solving cases. Will Mia and Naru realize that they love each other or will things fall apart? MxN MxA JxM LxM YxOC M to be safe on later chapters
1. A New Case

**A/N: Hey there guys! This is my newest story. I don't own Ghost Hunt. I do own Alex, Kyle, Joey and Hunter though. I hope that you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 1: A New Case**

Mia ran down the hall way, cursing herself all the way.

_I am so late! Damn Naru and the fact we just got back from a case! _Mia thought as she slipped into her classroom and apologized to the teacher for being late. The teacher nodded before Mia sat down and started taking notes. After class, Mia's friends attacked her with questions.

"Why were you late, Mia?" Michiru asked as Mia sighed and rested her head on her desk.

"I just got back from a case." Mia explained as she sat up and yawned. _Not to mention I didn't get any sleep while on the case and kept getting dragged down stairs and into wells. _Mia thought to herself as Keiko cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you yawning so much?" Keiko asked as Mia rubbed an eye and smiled.

"I didn't get much sleep on the case, I kept getting dragged down a flight of stairs…" Mia yawned again as the door opened up.

"OMG! He is so cute!" a bunch of girls whisper-squealed as the boy who opened the door entered the room. Looking around the room, the boy found who he was looking for.

"Mia!" the boy called out to her as her head shot up and she whipped around.

"Naru! What's wrong?" Mia questioned as he came over to her and took her free hand.

"Are you okay?" Naru asked as he examined her hand, knowing that she had injured it on the last case.

"No, I'm really tired…" Mia trailed off as she looked at him, eyes scanning his face. "Why are you here?" Naru sighed as he released her hand and rubbed his temple.

"Gene said that you might be in trouble. Knowing you, it wouldn't surprise me if you were." Naru smirked as Mia groaned before she smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Thanks, Naru. I'll see you at the office-" Mia cut off suddenly as she felt something come over her.

"Mia?" Naru noticed that she was feeling something.

"I smell blood…" Mia trailed off as she suddenly grabbed her head and screwed her eyes shut in pain.

"Mia!" Naru caught her as Mia started to fall.

"Naru…I don't like this…" Mia trailed off as she fell unconscious. Naru sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Lin, Mia just fainted. I'm going to bring her to the office. Call Ayako." Naru ordered before hanging up and picking Mia up.

"What's going on with Mia?" Michiru demanded as she and Keiko followed Naru out of the classroom.

"She saw something. And she is injured from our most recent case, so I'm having someone who we work with look at her." Naru kept walking, though annoyed by the fact that he was being followed by Mia's friends. Naru led the way to a van that was sitting in front of the school.

"We're coming with you." Keiko told him as the two girls climbed into the van after Naru set Mia down. Naru sighed before driving to the office. Once there Naru carried Mia to his office and laid her down on the couch that he kept in there. Ayako came in and looked her over.

"How is she?" Naru asked Ayako as he entered his office with a cup of tea for Ayako.

"She's going to be okay. What caused her to collapse this time?" Ayako questioned as she accepted the tea that the blue-eyed narcissist handed her.

"She stated that she smelled blood. But before that she was talking to me and suddenly cut off. She felt something." Naru stated as he sat down Mia's head and pulled a file out to read.

"Okay then. She should be waking up soon. I'm going to go sit out in the other room." Ayako left Naru and an unconscious Mia alone.

_What am I going to do with you Mia?_ Naru asked himself as he went back to the file he was reading.

**-Mia's Dream-**

_Where am I?__ Mia asked as she looked around the area. Soon Mia saw images flashing before her. Children screaming, throats being cut, women being stabbed and raped._

_**"Mia!" **__Dream Naru called to her as she screamed in horror._

_ "Naru!" Mia went to him and shook her head. "What's going on?"_

_ "__**That was images that you shouldn't have seen. Your abilities are growing. You need to stay with someone at all times on the next case.**__" Dream Naru told her before hugging her. "__**You're in danger on this case. Now, time for you to wake up.**__" Mia felt a familiar tug as she started to regain consciousness._

**-End Dream-**

Mia sat up so quickly, causing Naru to stare at her in confusion.

"Mia? What's wrong?" Naru asked as he set the file down that he was reading.

"Did you take a case recently?" Mia asked causing Naru to look at her in surpise.

"I did. You had a dream didn't you." Naru stated as he looked at his brown-haired assistant. "What did you see?"

"Horrible things. I don't want to relive it right now. All I know is that I was told to stay with someone at all times, that I was in danger on this case and that my abilities were growing-since I wasn't supposed to see what I did." Mia told Naru as she started to shake. Naru sighed and clapped a hand on Mia's shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me now. But I will require you to tell me at some point on this next case." Mia sighed and nodded her head in agreement with Naru as he stood up. "Come to the lobby area when you feel that you can stand up." Mia watched as Naru left, thinking about what he said and what Dream Naru told her as well.

_What did he mean by my powers are growing?_ Mia asked as she stood up and exited the office to find the rest of the team there as well as her two friends.

"MIA! Are you okay?" Keiko asked as she and Michiru got up and hugged her.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Mia said as she felt Monk's hand on her head.

"At least you didn't get pulled down a sewer pipe on this last case," Monk teased as he ruffled Mia's hair.

"Monk! In case you had forgotten I was pulled down a well twice and shoved down five flights of stairs, different staircases mind you, twice! Twice down each staircase!" Mia huffed as Monk smirked while Ayako sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"What!" Michiru shrieked as Mia cringed a little at the shriek. Naru sighed and glanced at Lin, who in turn gave him a bottle of Tylenol.

"I have weird things happen to me whenever we are on a case. By the way, Naru, is there any history about this new case?" Mia inquired as she turned her attention to her boss, who was just swallowing two pills of the pain killer.

"All I know is that the house had a violent history. As to you smelling blood while you were at school, I have a feeling that whoever told you that your abilities were growing is correct. The history of the house that we are going to is filled with blood." Naru gave Lin the bottle back, who then tossed it to Mia as she held her hand out for it. Catching the bottle, Mia pulled two pills out before tossing it to John who was rubbing his temples in pain as well.

"What is this, toss the Tylenol bottle around?" Monk asked as Mia swallowed her pills and John handed Lin the bottle back.

"Let's just get the van packed and get going. Mia tea." Naru stood up and walked into his office as Keiko glanced at Mia as she started to mutter something about a narcissistic jerk.

"He is really rude. Why do you work for him, Mia?" Keiko demanded as she and Michiru followed her into the kitchen.

"Cause he was kind enough to give me a job. Do you two want tea at all?" Mia turned to her friend just as Yasu came into the kitchen

"I would love some, Mia. Thanks!" Yasu exclaimed as Keiko and Michiru flinched at his high voice.

"You trying to scare Monk more?" Mia questioned as she pulled a fourth cup out of the cupboard.

"Just did. Thought I would continue to talk like this. Anyways, what's this I hear about you blacking out at your school, and smelling blood just before that?" Yasu smiled as Mia sighed and poured hot water into the cups and added the tea bags. Mia launched her explaination as she led Yasu and her two friends out of the kitchen Mia set the tea down and grabbed Naru's before going to his office.

"Naru, here's the tea that you wanted." Mia set the tea down on his desk.

"Mia, promise me that you will be careful on this case?" Naru asked as Mia turned to leave. Mia glanced back at her boss as he sat at his desk with his head in one of his hands. Mia walked around his desk and placed a hand against his cheek that wasn't being covered.

"I promise. But you do know that things happen to me even when I'm with someone right?" Mia jokingly asked as Naru sighed and shook his head.

"Just try not to fall into any wells." Naru smirked as Mia glared at him.

"That was not my fault!" Mia exclaimed as Naru stood up and grabbed her hand, leading her out of his office and down to where the van was.

"Get in the van, and pull out your ipod. We have a long drive ahead of us." Naru released Mia as Lin climbed into the driver's seat of the van. Monk, John, Masako, Yasu, and Ayako all climbed into Monk's car. Keiko and Michiru left when Mia went into her boss' office.

"Oh joy…" Mia grumbled as she did as she was told. Naru sighed as well before pulling his black note book out once more.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I keep it in third person or go to Mia's point of view? Should I continue this story or not? Read and Review please!**


	2. Weird Things on the Road

**A/N: Hey there guys! This is my newest story. I don't own Ghost Hunt. I do own Alex, Kyle, Joey and Hunter though. I also don't own any of the songs that are used in any of the coming chapters. I hope that you enjoy this. Thanks for everyone who reviewed this story and faved it or alerted it. I was alerted to some things as well. As I was typing chapter one, I had Mai spelt wrong and I did the dream scene wrong. I put Gene as Dream Naru. I apologize I was half asleep when I typed that and didn't realized it was wrong until I was notified of it. Thank you for the ones who mentioned this. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter Two: Weird Things on the Road**

Lin was driving for an hour before Mai fell asleep again. Naru glanced at her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lin, were you able to discover anything useful that may help solve this case quickly?" Naru asked the Chinese man as he drove.

"I think so. But, it may be difficult. I'm worried that it may not help." Lin glanced in his review mirror, making sure that Monk was still following him. Naru sighed and glanced down at Mai as she sighed in her sleep.

"I just hope we solve this case quickly. Gene mentioned to Mai that her powers were growing…" Naru trailed off as looked out the window.

**-Mai's Dream-**

_Great, now what?____Mai asked herself as she looked around her and noticed that she as on the astral plane. "Gene! Where are you?" Mai called out as she looked around._

_ "__**YOU WON'T FIND HIM HERE!**__" a deep voice yelled out as Mai whipped around at the sound. Upon seeing a dark mass, Mai started to shake in fear._

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm about to be killed?__ Mai thought as she felt two hands wrap around her throat. Mai gasped for air as she continued to feel the pressure on her neck get tighter and tighter. Mai mustered up her energy and screamed, hoping that Gene would hear her._

**-End Mai's Dream at the same time-**

Naru heard Mai gasp and looked at her.

"Mai?" Naru asked as he watched her. Naru noticed that her hands were twitching like she was being choked. "Shit. Lin, Mai's being attacked!" Lin stopped the van and looked at Mai just as she screamed out.

"AHHHHH!" Mai screamed as she jerked her eyes open and gasped for breath, her hands traveling to her throat.

"MAI!" Naru shouted at her as he started to shake her. Monk had stopped his car and the others were out of the car and at the van. Mai suddenly stopped and looked at Naru before shaking even more.

"Why do these things keep happening to me?" Mai asked as Naru pulled her into his arms, being tender for once.

"I don't know. What happened?" Naru felt his shirt grow damp as Mai cried, but that didn't bother him. Mai explained what happened as Monk and Ayako sighed.

"Why does all this stuff happen to her?" Monk asked Ayako as they left and went back to his car with the others. Ayako just shrugged her shoulders before sitting back in the passenger seat. Once SPR got back on the road, Mai started to sing, unknowingly.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise_

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet-  
-and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you." Mai sang as Naru turned to look at her before looking at Lin who was glancing at her. Lin shrugged his shoulders and continued to drive as Naru continued to watch Mai.

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet-  
- and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Here is the place where I love you." Mai finished singing as Naru touched her shoulder.

"Mai, what were you just singing?" Naru asked her as she glanced up at him.

"It's called 'Rue's Lullaby'," Mai said as she turned her music down. "It's from the movie 'The Hunger Games'."

"It was nice. Lin, we're nearly there." Naru turned back to his black notebook before Mai could ask any questions. Lin nodded his head and turned at a stop sign. Soon they arrived in front of a large Victorian style mansion.

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to be pulled down multiple wells this case?_ Mai asked herself as the group out of the cars.

**A/N: So what do you think? Did you like the song in the story? Should I use more songs? Should I skip the songs? Read and Review Please. Also if you have any song suggestions, please leave a title and artist so that I can find the lyrics so that I can use them. Thanks.**


	3. Mai, Stay Away from Wells

**A/N: Hey there guys! This is my newest story. I don't own Ghost Hunt. I do own Alex, Kyle, Joey and Hunter though. I also don't own any of the songs that are used in any of the coming chapters. I hope that you enjoy this. Thanks for everyone who reviewed this story and faved it or alerted it. I was alerted to some things as well. As I was typing chapter one, I had Mai spelt wrong and I did the dream scene wrong. I put Gene as Dream Naru. I apologize I was half asleep when I typed that and didn't realized it was wrong until I was notified of it. Thank you for the ones who mentioned this. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter Three: Mai, Stay Away from Wells**

"Lin, you and I will go and interview the client. Monk, you and the others will unpack the equipment. Mai, stay in the base." Naru walked away as Mai grumbled about him being a narcissistic jerk. Lin shook his head and followed Naru into the building. Mai followed soon after only to stop the moment she entered the hallway.

_What is this feeling? What's going on? _ Mai asked herself as she shook in fear of what she was feeling.

"Mai?" Naru called to her only to only to see that she wasn't even moving. Suddenly Mai was pulled to the ground and dragged out the house. "MAI!" Naru ran afte Mai as she screamed out.

"HELP! I CAN'T STOP!" Mai screamed as Naru ran after her. A whistle could be heard before three white lights went flying towards Mai's ankles. Whatever held on to Mai's ankle let go and Naru helped her up before looking at her ankles. Naru sighed and looked at Mai.

"We're not even here for five minutes and you're already a target? This has to be a new record." Naru smirked as Mai huffed and glared at him.

"Not my problem that I have a huge ass target on my back that says 'Sensitive Medium'," Mai retorted as Lin came over to them, cocking an eyebrow at the last comment.

"As interesting as this conversation is, let's get inside and set base up," Lin suggested as Naru and Mai both looked up at him as John and Yasu came over.

"What's going on mates?" John's accent broke through the silence as Mai looked over at him.

"Already a target." Mai sighed as John shook his head and Yasu grinned like the Cheshire Cat from "Alice in Wonderland".

"New record?" Yasu asked as Naru and Lin led the way in with Mai, Monk, John and himself right behind the two silent men. Naru nodded his head as Monk looked at Yasu in confusion.

"Mai got attacked already?" Monk asked as he set the monitor down that he was carrying. Mai nodded her head and sat on the couch while Naru kneeled next to her to look at her ankles better.

"Not even here for five minutes and she got pulled to the ground and dragged outside." Naru glanced up at Monk before turning back to Mai. "Can you stay out of trouble for fifteen minutes? That gives Lin and me time to do interviews and the others to bring the rest of the gear in." Mai nodded her head and watched as Naru stood up and walked away with Lin. Soon everyone was in the base, minus Lin and Naru, talking and finishing up settting up the equipment. Ayako looked over Mai's ankles and shook her head.

"You'll be fine. Just going to have some nice hand print bruises," Ayako told Mai as Naru walked back in.

"Anything happen?" Naru asked as he walked over to Mai and sat down next to her, unrolling a map that he was carrying as well. Mai shook her head before looking at the map that Naru had brought.

"What's all the red dots marking?" Mai asked as she glanced at Naru.

"Wells. There are ten wells on the property. This house is in the middle. What I don't understand is why have a pentagon in the middle of a circle…" Naru trailed off as Mai took a pencil and did a rough sketch of the well placements.

"Naru," Mai said catching the black-cladded teen's attention.

"What?" Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to deal with stupidity at the moment.

"The wells aren't set up in a circle with a pentagon in the middle. Their set up in a pentagram!" Mai showed Naru what she discovered.

"Good job, Mai." Naru glanced at Lin as the Chinese man came over to the two teens. "Lin, did you hear what Mai said?" Lin nodded his head before taking the sketch that Mai did and walked away over to his laptop.

"You know what this means right?" Monk asked, having heard Mai's discovery with Lin and the others. Naru nodded his head before picking up his black notebook.

"It means that Mai has to be with someone at all times." Naru watched as Mai started to fume.

"Are you serious?" Mai demanded as Naru smirked and looked at her.

"Try to stay away from the wells, Mai." Naru stood up and walked away as Mai was held back by Monk from hurting him.

"You Narcissistic JERK! NARU! I'm talking to you!" Mai shouted as her boss walked out the hallway.

"Mai, he's not worth it!"


	4. Mai is Attacked Again

**A/N: Hey there guys! Sorry for the late update. I was having major problems with family and personal self as well as a major case of writers block. This is my newest story. I don't own Ghost Hunt. I do own Alex, Kyle, Joey and Hunter though. I also don't own any of the songs that are used in any of the coming chapters. I hope that you enjoy this. Thanks for everyone who reviewed this story and faved it or alerted it. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter Four: Mai is Attacked Again**

Mai sighed for the fourth time in a five minute span as she and Lin worked the base while John and Masako walked around the house and Ayako and Monk walked around the grounds. Naru had disappeared earlier and had yet to make his presence known again.

"Don't worry Mai. Naru's doing this for your protection," Lin told her, not even bothering to turn around from his lap top or the rest of the monitors.

"I know, but it is still annoying." Mai watched as Lin nodded his head before turning to her.

"That it maybe for you, trust me when I say this-but Naru is doing this so that you stay safe. When you got dragged when we first got here freaked Naru out. He was worried to even leave you here. I convinced him to leave, telling him that I would be here to watch you." Lin watched as Mai's eyes widened.

"That is the most that I have ever heard you say to me, Lin." Mai smiled as he smirked before turning back to his computer. Mai heard the door to the room open and looked to see John and Masako come into the room. "How did it go guys?"

"Don't know. We didn't sense a thing," John replied as he and Masako sat down on a couch close by Mai. Mai furrowed her eyebrows in thought as Monk, Ayako, and Naru returned.

"You guys find anything?" Monk asked as Naru sat down next to Mai. John and Masako shook their heads no while Mai sat in thought still.

"Mai?" Ayako called the brunette's name as she sat quietly next to the narcissist. Naru turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mai," Naru said as he faced her completely and looked at her before shaking her slightly.

"Huh? Naru, when did you get here?" Mai asked as Naru sighed and shook his head.

"A little bit ago. What had you thinking so hard?" Naru picked his black notebook up and watched her as she sighed.

"Just thinking on what I felt earlier." Mai replied as Naru grabbed pen and turned his gaze to her once more.

"Care to explain?" Naru questioned as Lin came over as well with his laptop.

"I don't know how to describe it. Before I was grabbed and pulled out the door, I remember feeling something-like how I felt at on the Orado case- was wanting blood. And it just happened to want mine." Mai explained as she glanced at Naru while Monk and John sighed.

"Mai, why do these things always happen to you?" Monk sighed while Naru and Lin talked quietly to eachother.  
"It's not my fault that I have a sign on me that says 'Sensitive Medium- Okay to attack'." Mai huffed as Naru smirked and Lin chuckled.

"She does have a point Monk. John, will you take Mai and walk around with her and write down anything that she feels?" Naru asked the priest as the blonde-haired teen nodded.

"Sure, whenever you're ready Mai," John said as Mai smiled.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Mai stood up and walked out of the room with John, with the later holding a pad of paper and a pen.

"What are you planning Naru?" Ayako asked the black-haired teen sat down in front of the monitors.

"Everyone said that they couldn't sense anything, but Mai did when she first came into the house. I want to see if she still can," Naru explained as he watched the monitor that contained the current room Mai and John were in. _I want to see if her powers are growing like Gene says._

**-With John and Mai-**

"So do you feel anything?" John asked as Mai looked around the room.

"Yeah, a feeling of dread. Like something happened in this room and then someone else dreaded to enter this room the years after." Mai looked at John. John jotted down what Mai said and looked at her.

"Shall we do another room?" John asked with a kind smile. Mai smiled back and nodded her head. As they walked out of the room, Mai suddenly felt something cold on her ankles.

"John, something is here. I can-" Mai was cut off as she was suddenly pulled down. "AH!"

"MAI!" John shouted as Mai started to be dragged out of the room and down the hall. John ran after her shouting as he went. "Naru! Mai's being attacked again!"

"HELP!" Mai screamed as John saw Monk, Lin, Ayako, Masako, and Naru all run out of the base and run after Mai.

"MAI!" Monk yelled as he saw that she was being dragged towards the stairs.

"I CAN'T STOP!" Mai shouted as she glanced behind her and saw the stairs come closer.

"She's getting closer the stairs." Lin called to Naru as they ran. Naru nodded his head as he heard Mai scream again.

"MAI!" Naru shouted as Mai looked at him.

"NARU! THE STAIRS ARE GETTING CLOSER!" Mai screamed as she felt the cold on her leg grow colder. _Whatever has me really doesn't want them to help me._ Mai suddenly felt herself start to get pulled down the stairs.

"MAI!" Everyone shouted as she disappeared over the stairs. Naru and Monk ran to the stairs to see Mai getting dragged across the landing and towards the door that was closest to a well.

"Monk, can you sense what has her?" Naru demaned as he ran down the stairs with Monk, John, and Lin behind him.

"No, no one can. It's like whatever it is doesn't want anyone but Mai to sense it." Monk called back as they got out side to see Mai reach the well.

"HELP! I DON'T FEEL LIKE GOING FOR A SWIM!" Mai shouted as she started to get pulled into the well.

"MAI!" Naru shouted as he ran forward and grabbed her hand as she started to go down.

"Naru!" Mai looked at him, before at her ankle. "Why are you doing this? We just want to help you," Mai said to whatever was holding her ankle.

"Mai, can you see it?" Naru asked as he gripped her tightly, not able to pull her up. Mai shook her head and looked at him.

"I can't-" Mai felt the cold leave her ankle. "Whatever it was released me." Naru nodded and pulled her up over the well.

"Mai, did you sense anything while being dragged all over the place?" Naru asked as he held Mai up, noticing that whatever had her was left bruises and took her energy.

"No, but when you guys were running after me, my ankle felt colder- like whatever had me didn't want you guys to help me." Mai sighed as she leaned against him while Ayako and Masako came outside as well.

"Alright, we can talk later. Lin, I want the tapes in every camera changed. All the cameras that Mai went past I would like the tapes please." Naru ordered as Yasu came up the drive, he had left shortly after the base was set up to do research.

"Do I even want to know?" Yasu asked as he stopped near John. Naru picked Mai up and started walking away from the well as everyone else turned to the house.

"Mai was attacked again." Monk sighed as everyone headed inside and went to the base. Naru set Mai down on the couch and sat in a chair next to her. Lin did as was told and Ayako looked Mai over.

"She should be fine. Just nasty bruises, cuts and scrapes," Ayako reported as she sat on another couch. Naru nodded his head as he picked his black book up and wrote down what happed in it.

"Right, will you take Miss Hara to the room that John and Mai were in before she was attacked and see if there is anything that either of you can sense?" Naru requested, not even looking up from his notebook.

"Sure. Let's go Masako." The priestess and famous medium left the room, wishing to find whatever attacked Mai.

"Naru, here's the tapes you wanted." Lin handed the tapes to him before returning to his laptop.

**A/N: So I'm going to leave it here for you guys. What do you think? Will they see the ghost who was attacking Mai? Again sorry for the long update. I hope that you enjoy it. Read and Review please!**


	5. Mai's Vision

**A/N: Hey there guys! Sorry for the late update. I was having major problems with family and personal self as well as a major case of writers block. This is my newest story. I don't own Ghost Hunt. I do own Alex, Kyle, Joey and Hunter though. I also don't own any of the songs that are used in any of the coming chapters. I hope that you enjoy this. Thanks for everyone who reviewed this story and faved it or alerted it. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter Five: Mai's Vision**

Naru watched the tapes over and over again, wondering if he was going to be able to find what attacked his assistant-who was now asleep on the couch where he set her.

_Why can't I find what attacked Mai? _Naru thought as he rewound the tape that came from the room that Mai was in at the time of the attack. Naru watched the tape for what seemed like the hundredth time when he heard Mai stir.

"I feel like I was hit by a bus." Mai groaned out as she opened her eyes.

"You had an adventurous first day today. Can you remember anything about the ghost as you were being dragged?" Naru asked as he paused the tape and turned around so he was able to face Mai.

"Ugh…no, but I can remember the feeling of what ever had me didn't want you guys to catch me or save me." Mai sighed as she slowly sat up and looked at Naru.

"Alright." Naru turned back to the monitor that he was watching and resumed the tape. Mai got up and walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen. Once there, Mai proceed to make tea. Once it was ready Mai brought the tea back to the base and gave some to Naru.

"Anything?" Mai asked as Naru took a sip of the tea Mai just gave him.

"No," Naru said as he paused the tape once more and sat back. "That's what's irritating me."

"Calm down, you will find it," Mai replied as she went back over to the couch and sat down.

"But, how many more times will you be attacked before we solve this case?" Naru questioned as he turned to face Mai. Mai shrugged her shoulders as Masako and Ayako came back into the room.

"Well, that is impossible!" Ayako exclaimed as she sat down next to Mai and Masako sat down on the other couch.

"I take it you didn't find anything." Naru sighed as he picked up his black book. Masako nodded her head and covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"I think that there is nothing here." Masako's voice was muffled by her sleeve but Mai still bristled.

"There is something here though. I've seen it in my dreams. Women being stabbed and raped, children having their throats cut. All this has happened here." Mai stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to our room."

"Mai…" Ayako trailed off before glaring at Masako. "Do you think that Mai may be right and you're not."

"If there were spirits here then I would have-" Masako was cut off by a scream.

"MAI!" Ayako and Naru shouted as the jumped up and left the room running.

**-With Mai-**

_Why does Masako have to do that? I don't understand._ Mai thought as she walked down the hall. Suddenly, the temperature around her dropped.

"Whose there?" Mai called as she looked around her. Suddenly Mai saw a woman in a bloody dress coming towards her with a knife.

"_All must perish. Women don't belong here!_" the woman said as she raised the knife in the air.

"Why? We want to help you! I understand things happened to you but still-" Mai was cut off by a burning feeling in her abdomen. Looking down, Mai saw the knife the woman was holding being pulled out slowly. "AH!" Mai screamed

"MAI!" Mai heard Naru and Ayako yell her name as they came out of the room.

"Naru…" Mai trailed off as she turned back towards him. Facing forward again, Mai saw that the ghost was missing.

"Mai, are you okay?" Ayako asked her Mai slowly sank to the floor, Naru going down with her.

"I think so. I was stabbed by a woman wearing a bloody dress. She said 'All must perish. Women don't belong here,' before she stabbed me in the abdomen." Mai replied as Ayako raised her shirt.

"There's no wound Mai." Ayako lowered her shirt and looked at Naru.

"I'll take her back to the room." Naru stood up and helped Mai up before leading the way to the girl's room.

**A/N: So I'm going to leave it here for you guys. What do you think? What will Naru say about her vision? Also should Naru and Mai get together this case or next case or two cases out? Again sorry for the long update. I hope that you enjoy it. Read and Review please!**


	6. Mai and Naru Kiss

**A/N: Hey there guys! Sorry for the late update. I was having major problems with family and personal self as well as a major case of writers block. This is my newest story. I don't own Ghost Hunt. I do own Alex, Kyle, Joey and Hunter though. I also don't own any of the songs that are used in any of the coming chapters. I hope that you enjoy this. Thanks for everyone who reviewed this story and faved it or alerted it. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter Six: Mai and Naru Kiss**

Once in the room, Naru and Mai sat down on her bed and talked.

"I'm not crazy. I know that there are spirits here. I was stabbed by a woman in a bloody dress." Mai fumed as she flopped back on the bed, her head hitting the pillows.

"I believe you. Does Gene have anything to say about this?" Naru asked as he stretched out on the bed as well. Mai sighed before turning to face her boss.

"I haven't seen Gene since I first found out about the case." Mai replied as Naru faced her.

"Okay. Get some sleep. Maybe you can contact Gene." Naru started to get up before Mai grabbed his shirt.

"Please don't leave. I don't want to deal with the woman again." Mai whispered as Naru laid back down and pulled Mai close to him.

"I won't let you get hurt. Sleep, Mai." Naru wrapped an arm around Mai's waist before falling asleep once he heard Mai's even breaths.

**-Mai's Dream-**

_Mai looked around at the room that she was in._

_I guess this is what the room I'm in looked like in the past.__ Mai thought as she heard a sound behind her._

_ "__**Mai! I'm glad your okay!**__" Gene said as he came to her and hugged her._

_ "Gene! What is going on here? Why am I the only one who is able to sense whatever is attacking me?" Mai asked as Gene shrugged his shoulders._

_ "__**I don't know. I'm just as confused…**__" Gene trailed off as there was a loud boom. Gene suddenly glanced behind him before turning to Mai. "__**You need to wake up. It's no longer safe for you here. And tell Noll that he needs to watch you at all times!**__" Gene said before Mai could say anything else, she felt the tug that told her she was waking up._

**-End Dream-**

Mai sat up gasping for breath, Naru sitting up next to her holding her.

"Mai? What did you see?" Naru questioned as he rubbed Mai's back soothingly.

"This room from the past. Gene was there. He said that he doesn't know why I'm the only one who can sense whatever is attacking me. He's confused too. Then we suddenly heard a boom and then Gene told me that I needed to wake up, that it was no longer safe for me there, and to tell you that you needed to watch me at all times." Mai breathed as Naru watched her.

"Okay. Mai, I will find out what's going on. I promise." Naru stared right into Mai's eyes before pulling her close.

"I know you will." Mai replied as she rested her head against Naru's shoulder. Naru rested his head on Mai's for a second before pulling her face up and pressing his lips against Mai's. Mai gasped, causing Naru to take advantage of it and deepen the kiss. Mai pressed herself closer to Naru as he pulled her towards him, placing a hand in her hair and at her waist. Mai's hand ran up Naru's chest to wrap around his neck. They broke apart when the need for air became apparent. Mai looked up at Naru as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Mai," Naru said as he looked at her.

"I love you too," Mai replied as she smiled at Naru. Naru smiled a true smile as well before standing up and pulling Mai with him.

"Come on, we need to get back to the base." Naru took Mai's hand and lead the way to the base. When they got to the base, Naru and Mai noticed that Monk, Ayako, John and Masako were sitting around doing nothing.

"Anything?" Naru asked as he entered the room with Mai right behind him.

"No, Mai did you get anything?" Monk inquired as Mai sat down on the ground in front of the only chair available. Mai shook her head and sighed as Naru sat down behind her.

"Lin, can you bring what you have discovered over here please?" Naru questioned as everyone stared at him in surprise. Naru looked at everyone with confusion. "What?"

"Dude, who are you and what did you do to Naru? Cause he never says please!" Monk demanded as he stood up and pointed a finger at him. Naru rolled his eyes before glancing back at the papers. Everyone else sat and talked about how Mai was danger prone.

"I already said that it wasn't my fault!" Mai argued as she felt Naru shift behind her.

"Mai is right, Monk. Lin, is this all that you could find on the house?" Naru glanced up at his Chinese assistant, who in turn nodded his head. "Alright. Everyone let's turn in for the night." Naru stood up and brushed his hand against Mai's head as he did. Everyone nodded and walked out of the base, heading towards their rooms. Nothing happened until about midnight when everyone was woken up by a scream.

**A/N: So I'm going to leave it here for you guys. What do you think? What caused the scream? Do you think the others will find out about Mai and Naru's kiss? Again sorry for the long update. I hope that you enjoy it. Read and Review please!**


End file.
